


Ghosts Of My Past

by MorganaNK



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set at the end of the season one episode 'Milk Run'
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Ghosts Of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Anthony Yerkovich, Michael Mann et al; no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _All dialogue is taken verbatim from the DVD_

After I had shaken some sense into Louis and sent him to call for an ambulance, I turned my attention back to Eddie.

The wound on his chest told me it was hopeless, but I checked for a pulse anyway, my despair deepening when there was no sign of life beneath my fingers.

What a waste.

Time stood still. I remained on the floor; unaware of the paramedics’ arrival, or of them taking Eddie’s body away. I stared into the distance, lost in memories of other young lives squandered in an equally futile way. 

“Oh God.” Louis' voice derailed my train of thought.

“Go and get on the plane.”

He didn’t move.

“Go on, go home.”

Still nothing.

“You think this is a joke? Look at your friend. Get on the damned plane.”

My gaze returns to the broken glass where Eddie’s body had fallen. I hear Rico telling someone to make sure Louis got on the plane, and then he is squatting down beside me.

“Let’s go get the car.”

I sigh deeply. “Yeah, let’s go get the car.” I don’t rise, instead I worry the blood smeared handkerchief between my fingers, my eyes focussed on something only I could see.

Rico sits down next to me, his legs crossed, his fingers steepled. Not another word passes between us, it doesn’t need to. 

He will wait until I have banished the ghosts of my past back to where they belong.


End file.
